Jhonas Rashell
Pre-Military Life Jhonas Rashell is a young man of twenty two years, born 6 BBY, a Corellian native if there ever was one. He was born to parents Linara and Yoseph Rashell, also of Corellia. Both parents are effectively separated from the war, being small time business owners in Coronet City... their business? Running a small, family-friendly restaurant in one of the better districts. He was raised well by his family, got a good education, and had a fairly good quality of life throughout his childhood. During the time, though, he had lived under Imperial rule, and hadn't enjoyed it. At around the age of sixteen, around 10 ABY, he had begun to pick up an interest in flight, and began to discuss the possibility of joining the New Republic forces with his family. By the time he was eighteen in 12 ABY, the idea was settled. He ended up visiting a recruiter on the same day as his birthday, and by the end of the day, he was signed up for the Officer Training Program for the New Republic Starfighter Corps. Military Life For the next four years, Jhonas would be ran through a gauntlet and back as he trained. Studies were just as crucial; if you couldn't figure out how to do certain geometrical and algebraic calculations necessary for firing solutions in your fighter, what use were you? His physical training didn't go as well. Despite his best efforts, he never did all that well in sparring sessions, and his blaster-work was at best, shoddy. Hopefully, though, it'll never be put to the test; that is to say, he'll hopefully never be shot down. At least, that' what he prays for every night before bedding down. His piloting skill, despite being a relative newcomer to the idea of astrogation, aerospatial avionics, and in general, fighting spacecraft, was pretty good. He had mastered the Z-95 Headhunter Trainer starfighter he had been assigned to with his training squadron by the second year, but he never proceeded on from learning a better fighter — the X-Wing, until his third year. He doesn't have that big of an ego over his ability, though at times it has gotten the best of him. He'd been grounded on two occasions in his fourth year for what his training officer referred to as 'showboating.' Personally, Jhonas looked at it as 'advanced defensive maneuvers.' This cost him a month of ground time and time in the Operations Center. Of course, his skill hadn't been lost there, either. He had proven to be a skilled technician in the Operations Center of the Training facility he had been assigned to, and within a week, had earned a forty percent rate of efficiency for directing spacecraft and operations going on around the base itself. The war acclimated, but despite this, his training element was never really broke up to help fortify the front lines. Why risk trainees lives? After the four year period was up, he was commissioned and was assigned to the Operations post on Ord Mantell, somewhere within New Alderaan's StarOps operations facility. His name isn't at the top of the list, but close to it, for available pilots to be pulled from the pool of officers for active flight duty. As of recent, he was indeed pulled from the pool, and assigned to Ghost Squadron in the facility of Ghost Two. The Man Behind The Mask (OOC) This character is played by Johnathan McKiney and information can be found at that link. Rashell, Jhonas Rashell, Jhonas Rashell, Jhonas